clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LB22
Country of Orgin I am actually from the United States, in Georgia. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 20:12, 4 January 2008 (UTC) IRC I don't really understand what an IRC channel is. Reply on my talk page.-- Barkjon 22:51, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Welcome! Hey and welcome to this Wiki! I'm glad that you like Club Penguin. It will be a fondness that will come in good use on the Club Penguin Wiki. The IRC channel addition sounds exciting and I'm looking forward to it, although I doubt I will be able to attend it. To bond and make friends on this Wiki, you can introduce yourself to other members and participate in forums and discussions. The main thing to do is to always check up on the Recent Changes and to edit. If you ever feel that there's nothing to do on here, you can use the Random Page feature, and make the necessary changes to that page. Something else that you may want to do is add some more about yourself on your user page. With this, I don't particularly mean personal information, but rather information about your penguin. Look at the user pagers of other users on this wiki for ideas. Eventually, your edits will be recognised and will have friends in no time. Providing your contributions are of a high quality, you may even become a sysop. Well, I've little more to say except happy editing and have a wonderful 2008! Robbsi 14:46, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Welcome LB22! We are glad to have you here! Let me know if you need any help! angies (talk) 23:13, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Welcome to the ! I am delighted to see a new user interested in Club Penguin that much. Also, I took a peek at your personal Wiki and have to say, its Main Page is quite good! Although I personally dislike auto racing of any kind, I have to admit that your wiki is facinating! I just want to tell you good luck on your wiki, and welcome to this one! You seem to be very good at programming code beyond this wiki. We could use that here. Ever since a user known as TomasBat quit, we are now lacking an experinced code master. You could be the replacement! Also, how do you add a poll to the main page? Oh, one more thing, if you turn out to be as good of a surprise as Turnre, you migh be come an admistrator as quickly as one of those Formula One racecars! Good Luck! Jesus Loves You and Died for You! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 19:23, 4 January 2008 (UTC) It's really awesome that you've come here. The only people who really edit here now are a few of the administrators, mainly me, TurtleShroom, and Robbsi. And, yes, I do agree with TurtleShroom, you are very good at programming code. If you weren't here, and we really needed a code programmed, I could ask my dad to help me, because that's, like, the thing he does for work! I've never really understood code programming. I, like Robbsi, am not sure I will be able to go to the IRC channel, but who knows? Well, anyway, I think you might turn out to become an administrator. We always need them! If you really want to be one, let me know and I'll tell you what they do, and, with the other administrators approval, make you a sysop!-- Barkjon 15:00, 5 January 2008 (UTC)